The Cafe On The Corner
by rockincountrygirl
Summary: A Deadliest Catch Fan Fic, Johnathan Hillstrand is sick of his life as a crabber and is looking to make a fresh start in a new town. When he meets a waitress at a small café.. will sparks fly? You have to read to find out.. and review please
1. Chapter 1

Roxanne Day hummed to herself as she wiped the booth clean.. The truckers who had just eaten at the diner were pigs.. and had left quite a mess. She sighed and tossed the rag into a pan behind her.

"Roxy, you mind helping me get this Christmas stuff down." Mabel, the owner, stepped from around the back counter. Roxanne loved her dearly. She was more like a mother to her than a boss.

"Sure, just let me finish cleaning these tables off." Rosanne sighed and stuffed a two dollar tip into her apron. Cheap ass bastards left a mess, then leave a shitty tip. She glanced out the window at the Silver Honda and shook her head. How would she afford the repairs now.

"You have a good Christmas?" Mable waddled over to the window and started pulling the candles out of the window.

"Yeah, I guess." Roxanne shrugged, "mama was about as full of the Christmas spirit as.. " her thoughts were cut short by the bell on the door, "I am sorry but we are closed."

"I just needed to use the restroom, maybe get a cup of coffee to go." The tall dark haired man brushed snow off his shoulder.

Mabel smiled and waddled to the counter, "Have a seat."

"Uh, I need to.. could I use the restroom first."

"Yeah sure," she pointed to the left, "first door."

Mabel shook her head and let out a low whistle. "Now that man is fine."

"What?" Roxanne was lost in thought

"You see him?" Mabel shook her head. "mercy."

Johnathan Hillstrand washed his hands and tossed the wadded paper into the trash can. He glanced at himself in the morror and sighed, "you look like shit." He sighed. It seemed like for the past year, his life had went from smooth sailing, to a downhill spiral. He reached for the door handle and walked back out into the café. That's when he saw her.

Roxy wiped the last table and picked the pan of water up, and started walking to the sink. She got the odd feeling that someone was watching her, and peered to her left. The man who'd entered the diner was staring at her.

"Here you are." Mable sat a cup of hot coffee down in front of him, "you want a to go cup too?" She chuckled when he lifted the cup to his mouth, nodding mechanically, never taking his eyes off of Roxanne.

Roxy slid the last plate into the dishwasher and turned it on.

"Hey Mabel, if its ok with you, I am gonna head on home."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

Roxy walked across the parking lot, pulling her coat around her. She unlocked the door and climbed in to her old beat up Honda and turned the key.

"Really?" She slammed her fists onto the wheel, "fine time for you to decide to crap out on me.. you piece of shit."

"Pop the hood." Roxy jumped when she heard his deep voice.

"Its ok, it will crank in..."

"Pop the hood." he smiled at her, "you don't need to be sitting out here in this cold."

Roxy popped the hood and watched him lean his big frame over. He fiddled with a few wires and poked his head around, "Try her now."

Roxy turned the key and the car started.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"No problem, you know, you should probably look into getting your spark plugs changed and..."

Roxy held her hand up, "I know.. it needs a tune up, I just cant afford it."

He extended his hand, "Name's Johnathan, by the way."

She shook his hand and half smiled, "Roxanne, nice to meet you."

"Well, I guess I should let you get going, you live far from here?"

"Not really, just a few miles down the street."

"I can follow you... "

"That is quite alright." she hit the door lock with her elbow. "I can make it home just fine." The last thing she needed or wanted was a stranger following her home. "thank you though, for the help with the car."

"No problem."

He watched her drive off and then sauntered back into the diner.

"So. what's her story"

"Who Roxy?" Mabel sat down across from him, "lived here most of her life, sweet girl, needed a job, she was working at a hotel not too far from here making nothing..barely able to make ends meet, so I told her to come and work for me.." Mabel lit a cigarette and sat back, "works her ass off that one."

Johnathan looked out the window. He had been wanting to make a change. He had grown tired of fishing, and the fight between his son and brother was the last straw. He loved his brother, but he needed a fresh start.

"Where could I find a job around here?"

"What can you do?"

"Been a crab fisherman all my life, but I can fix a car.. not too bad with my hands."

Mable bit back the comment she was about to make. The last thing he needed to hear was that a fat old overweight woman thought he was good looking.

"Can you cook?"

"Yeah, I mean, I am no chef but..."

Mabel stood up, "Be here at seven tomorrow."

Johnathan tossed a hundred dollar bill onto the table and picked up his ball cap, "Where can I find a hotel?"

"Most of the hotels are closed around here." she sized him up, he looked normal enough, "tell you what, you can stay in the garage apartment at my place, needs some fixing up, but if you are as good with your hands as you say you are..."

"Thanks"

Johnathan tossed his suitcase onto a small cot in the corner and turned on the heater. Mabel wasn't kidding when she said it needed some work.

"Here," Mabel handed him a load of towels and bed linens. "there is a bathroom right over there, and I guess you found the kitchen" she brushed the snow off her front, "if you want to eat breakfast, I am usually up by five."

"So, you said this place needed fixing up. "He laid the towels on a chair in the corner, "what needs to be done?"

"Roof needs to be replaced, those steps outside are rickety and." she pointed to the floor, "this floor has rotten spots in it"

"Well, I don't mind fixing it up for you." he slid his boots off, "how much is rent?"

"No rent."

"Now, I am not staying here and not paying you anything."

"Just get this place livable, help me to do some repairs at the diner and around the house, and we will call it even."

"Well," He reached into his back pocket and pulled his wallet out, handing her a wad of cash, "take this, you know, for groceries, electricity, that kind of stuff."

Mabel told him good night and went back to her house. She sat down at the table and started counting the bills, realizing that he hand handed her over two thousand dollars.. cash. She put her hand to her mouth and gasped, do crab fisherman really make that much money, or was this guy into something else.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Mornin" Johnathan smiled at Roxanne when she walked into the diner.

"Morning," she looked around, sliding her purse into her locker, "Mabel here?"

"Yeah, she's in the back." Johnathan watched her walk to the stock room and sighed. She had a nice ass on her.

"Hey," Roxanne smiled at the older woman, "what's he doing here?"

"Well," Mabel shut the door, "he tells me last night he needs a job, then wants to know where he can get a hotel, so I tell him I need a cook and offer to let him stay over the garage." Mabel reached into her apron, "then he hands me this."

"Oh my." Roxy clapped her hand over her mouth, "where in the hell did he get that kind of cash?"

"I don't know." Mabel stuck it back into her apron, "but you will help me keep an eye on him?"

"Yeah sure," Roxy grabbed a can of coffee from the top shelf, "what did he do, I mean before he came here?"

"He said he had been a crab fisherman." Mabel shrugged, "I never knew one so I don't know how much money they make."

"Well, I am gonna start the coffee."

Roxanne walked out into the dining area and started measuring scoops of coffee into the huge machine.

"So, you from around here?"

"Yeah." she nodded, "lived here all my life." She glanced over her shoulder and cringed when she realized that her "refuse to take no for an answer" ex boyfriend had walked in.

"Can I help you?" Roxanne folded her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, you can." He slammed a piece of paper down in front of her, "what the fuck is this?"

"Its called a restraining order, that means you cant come within..."

He grabbed her wrist, "I can do whatever the hell I want to"

Before Roxanne could say another word, Johnathan had removed her wrist from his grasp, and had him, knee in his back, up against the wall.

"I don't know who the fuck you are dude, and I don't care, but you don't ever put your hands on her like that again, understand."

"Who's this Roxy, your latest fuck buddy."

"Get the hell out of here." Johnathan shoved him out the door, "and don't come back."

He turned to see Mabel standing there and was suddenly embarrassed. You didn't talk like that in front of a lady. He walked over to Roxanne and took her hand.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," She nodded, her voice trembling, "I think so."

"I thought that sorry piece of shit was in jail." Mabel slid her arm around Roxanne, "you sure you are ok baby?"

"Yeah, and he was in jail, I have no idea how he got out."

"Well, you stay with me tonight, "

"No I cant.. "

"Yes you will." Mabel shook her finger, giving Roxanne a stern look, "don't argue with me."

Mabel found Johnathan to be quite a cook. She patted him on the back and nodded to an empty booth, "Why don't you go over there and sit down, rest a bit."

"Nah, I'm ok."

"One thing you will learn, when Mabel tells you to do something, you do it."

Johnathan laid the spatula in his hand down and stepped out the side door. He lit a cigarette and felt his phone buzz.

"Hey," it was his brother, Andy, "we are waitin on you, boats ready and we are pullin out."

"Ok."

"Where the hell are you man? Neal went by your house and.."

"Michigan."

"What.. what the hell are you doing in Michigan Johnathan, I ..."

"Look Andy, I cant take that shit anymore." he stamped his cigarette out. "you need to deal with, whatever the hell it is that has made you so damn bitter, and get your shit straight, I am sick of it."

"Look man.."

"I gotta go Andy." He hung the phone up and slung it across the parking lot.

"Finally." Mabel turned the sign around and locked the front door, "what do you say, I cook supper for you two."

"Sounds good to me, but you will have to give me a ride, my car wont be ready until Monday."

"Come on." Johnathan picked up her coat, "you can ride with me."

Roxanne looked over at Mabel and almost laughed out loud when the older woman winked.

"What do you two want to eat?"

"Doesn't matter." Johnathan smiled at her and held the back door for Mabel.

Roxanne noticed a phone laying in the parking lot, "Someone must have dropped this." she picked it up and slid it into her purse.

Johnathan had forgotten that he'd tossed his phone, and climbed into the truck, asking Roxanne about her hometown, and what people did on the weekends. She felt the phone buzz and reached into her purse.

"I found this phone laying in the parking lot of the diner I work at, who is this?"

"This is Taylor Hillstrand."

Roxanne felt the color drain from her face. She knew that all the flirting and small talk was too good to be true. She sighed and handed the phone to Johnathan.

"Its your wife."


	2. Chapter 2

Roxanne tossed the rag onto the counter and walked over to the phone.. Johnathan, thankfully was in the store room. Ever since the night his wife had called, she had been avoiding him like the plague.

"Eddie's Diner"

"Hey, glad you answered."

Roxanne smiled when she heard Belinda's voice.

"Hey, how you been?" Roxy hiked herself up on the stool Mabel kept by the phone, "haven't heard from you in weeks."

"I know, I have been busy."

"You heard from Andy?"

"No." Belinda sighed and tossed a pair of socks into the hamper, "I think he's lying to me"

"About?"

"You gonna be home later?"

"Yeah."

"What do you say I stop and grab some Corona's, some Chinese food and a dirty movie, and we can have a girls night?"

Roxanne laughed, "Sounds good to me" She sighed when Johnathan stepped from the back. "hey I gotta go."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too" Roxy hung the phone up and walked behind the counter.

Johnathan was about to say something to Roxanne when a half a dozen truckers walked into the diner. They obviously had been frequent customers, as one of the big burly men picked Roxanne up into a bear hug.

"What can I get for you guys?" Roxanne wrote the order and walked behind the counter, sliding the ticket into the slot above the fryer.

"Can we talk later?" Johnathan pulled the paper out and looked at her.

"I don't really think that is a good idea."

"Why, I mean you acted like you were interested.. "

"Excuse me." Roxy walked out the side door. She leaned against the wall and exhaled. "you asshole." She yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Roxanne grabbed Belinda into a hug, "Girl.. we have got some serious catching up to do." She shut the door and took the carry out bags. The two girls had been best friends for as long as Roxanne could remember.

Belinda pulled her hair up into a ponytail and grabbed a Corona before flopping down on the couch, "Yeah we do." She twisted the top off the bottle and took a deep swig, "so what has been going on with you?"

Roxanne dug into the take out container and sighed. "Well, Mabel hired a new cook at the diner." she got up to grab a beer, "and he is living in her garage apartment."

"What's he look like?" Belinda gave her an evil grin.

"Hot." Roxanne ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "I mean.. he is like the prettiest man I have EVER seen."

"Tell me more." Belinda sat up and rubbed her hands together.

"Well.." Roxanne's words were cut short when Belinda's phone rang.

"Its Andy." She stood up and walked across the room.

"Hey" Andy Hillstrand sat up in the captains chair, "sorry I haven't called you, but Johnathan and Scotty both walked off, and I have been bustin my ass tryin to find a replacement."

"Oh, wow... cant Neal fill in for Johnathan?"

"Yeah, but its just not the same, so what's goin on with you?"

"Nothing, me and Roxy are just watching movies, eating Chinese take out."

"You ok Lindy?"

"Yeah, I will be."

"I miss you."

"I gotta go Andy." Belinda hung the phone up and wiped her eyes, hoping that Roxanne wouldn't see her tears.

"Ok. what's going on?" Roxanne tossed her carry out box into the trash.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

Belinda scanned her phone until she found the picture she was looking for. She sat down on the couch and sighed.

"I think Andy's married."

"What.. why?"

"Look." Belinda showed her the photo she had seen on Facebook.

"Honey, you cant even see his hand."

"Yeah, you can."

"Anyway, he said hes been busy trying to find replacements since his brother and nephew both walked off the boat."

Roxanne was half listening. Johnathan had told Mabel he was a crab fisherman, and had quit.. and his last name was Hillstrand.. she remembered him introducing himself to her that night he'd helped her with her car.

"And anyway.. dammit Roxy are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah I am." She laughed, "you are not gonna believe this.. but the guy Mabel hired.. its Andy's brother."

"What?"

"Yeah, I am sure of it."

Roxanne told Belinda about Johnathan's past occupation. Belinda scanned her phone until she finally found a picture of Johnathan and Andy that had been taken a few months before.

"This is Andy's brother."

"Belinda.. that is him"

"Wow." Belinda shook her head, "I knew that things between Johnathan and Andy had gotten kind of well, bad, but.." She looked at Roxanne, "I didn't think they were that bad."

Johnathan sipped his coffee and lit a cigarette. He was about to put it out when he saw Mabel.

"Don't worry about that. " she slid into the booth opposite him, "Hell I smoke in here all the time, my damn diner."

"Why'd you decide to call it Eddie's?"

"Named it after my son." She blew a puff of smoke, "he died in Afghanistan."

"Sorry to hear that."

"You got kids?"

"Yeah, two, son's named Scotty, my daugther's named Taylor." He downed the rest of his coffee. "got two grandkids too."

"Wait a minute, did you say your daughter's name is Taylor?"

"Yeah."

"Roxanne thinks..."

"I know and I have tried to tell her ever since that night that I am not married, but she wont talk to me."

"Want me to talk to her?"

"Will she listen to you?"

Mabel leaned up, resting her arms on the table, "Look, I love that girl.. like she was my own daughter." She shook her finger at him, "and if you hurt her..."

"I would never do that.. not intentionally." he sighed, "I just would love to find someone who... ahh.. never mind."

"No, talk." She laid her hand on his arm, "tell me.."

Johnathan told her about the two relationships with the mothers of his children, and how women ever since had been in and out of his life like a revolving door. He told her about the show, and about the terrible fight he'd had with his brother before he walked off the boat , "I am fifty plus.. and as stupid as it may sound, I just want to find a decent woman.. that I can spoil the shit out of.. that is gonna love me.. for me."

Mabel sighed and shook her head, "No.. wanting to be loved is not stupid." she got up and re filled their coffee cups, "and I will talk to Ms Roxanne for you."

"Ok." Belinda sat down on the couch, "so who answered the phone again?" she handed Roxanne a spoon and they both dipped into the carton of moose tracks ice cream.

"Taylor." Roxanne made a face. "his wife."

Belinda started laughing. "You goonie,"

"What?"

"Johnathan is not married."

"Ok, smart ass, then who is Taylor?"

"His daughter."

Roxanne put the spoon down and looked up, "Say what?"

"Tae is his daughter hon, not his wife." Belinda chuckled and shook her head.

"What the hell are you laughing at." Roxanne threw a pillow at her.

"Ok bitch, don't start something you cant finish." Belinda whopped her in the side of the head. The two girls were giggling their heads of, hitting each other with pillows so hard that neither one of them heard the knocking on the door.

"Oh," Belinda gasped and darted behind Roxy.

"Hey." Roxanne stifled a giggle. "uh, we didn't hear..."

"Yeah, I see." Mabel crossed her arms and shook her head. "you two."

"Come on in, you want a beer?"

"No, cant stay." Mabel sat down on the couch and patted Belinda's arm, "how you been doin?"

"Fine, good to see you."

"Ok," Mabel looked over at Roxanne, "I am on a mission of sorts,"

"For?"

"Johnathan." she shook her head, "Taylor is not his wife."

"I know that now." She nodded to Belinda. "she showed me a picture of him."

"What? How do you know..."

"He's Andy's brother."

Mabel slapped her leg, "Well I will just be damned." She looked over at Roxy, "guess he really does make a lot of cash."

The older women stood up and gestured to Roxanne with her finger, "I need a word with you."

Roxanne looked at Belinda and sighed.

"What did I do? Did I forget to clean out the cash drawer or..."

"No no." Mabel waved her hand, "Johnathan, well.. he's been hurt a lot, so just be nice to him okay."

"Sure." Roxy gave her an odd look, "you trying to tell me that he's ..."

"Interested.. yes.. very." Mabel patted her arm, "I am gonna scoot, let you girls get back to your slumber party."

Roxanne sat down on the couch and sighed. Johnathan was hot.. smoking hot.. and interested in her.

"What's wrong with you?" Belinda propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"Nothing." Roxy sighed, "Lindy, I hope and pray that for the first time in my life...everything is right."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok" Roxanne closed the inventory book, "That's it"

Johnathan leaned against a table in the corner. Roxy glanced over and almost dropped the can of crushed tomatoes she was holding.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, fine" She could tell she was blushing.

"I got something on me?" He stood up and brushed his front off.

"No." She shook her head, not able to take her eyes off his front.

"Well, then do you mind telling me why you are starin at me like that?"

"Well you," She gestured to his front, "are you wearing any underwear?"

He smiled and stepped over to her, taking her hands in his. "You want to find out?"

Roxy swallowed hard. Hell yeah she wanted to find out.

Johnathan pulled her in for a long, slow kiss.

"Belinda still staying with you?"

"No, I mean yeah, but she's not there right now, shes.."

"Well." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I don't think I would feel right..." He nipped at her ear, his hot breath hitting her neck, "doing certain things to you in front of Mabel."

Roxy tossed her apron into the corner of the room and grabbed his hand, "Let's go"

ANDY

Andy ran his hand through his hair and reached into his pocket, slipping his wedding ring back onto his finger. He hated himself for what he was doing. How could he be so in love with one woman, and married to another. he sighed and rolled his eyes when he stepped in the front door. He could hear Shasta bitching away.

"I thought you said you had fixed this damn thing." she slammed the oven door shut. "It wont pre heat past 200 degrees, and where in the hell are you going?"

"To take a shower."

Andy climbed the stairs, his feet feeling heavier with every step. He stripped down and climbed into the shower, hoping like hell Shasta wouldn't decide to join him.

He pressed his palms against the shower wall, lifting and turning his head, letting the hot water ease his tired muscles. He heard the bedroom door click and cussed. Having sex with her was the last damn thing he wanted to do.

"What do you want for dinner, since that damn stove..."

"I don't care." he reached for a towel and stepped around her.

"What am I suppose to do about.."

Andy slid a pair of pants on, not even bothering to look at her.

"I will buy you a new one." He sighed and slid a shirt on, thinking about Belinda the whole time.

Shasta stomped downstairs. Something was up, she just knew it.

JOHNATHAN AND ROXANNE

"I am sorry Johnathan, I will be right back."

Roxanne stepped into the living room, tying her robe, "Ok, this had better be good, because..."

"I am sorry I bothered you," Belinda sighed, "I can call you back..."

Roxanne could tell by the sound of her friends voice that something was not right.

"No, its ok." Roxanne sat down on the couch, "Whats wrong?"

It was becoming difficult for Roxanne to concentrate on what Belinda was saying to her, as Johnathan snaked his hand down her front.

"I.. I am late Roxy."

Roxanne pushed his hand away and stood up.

"Belinda does..." she looked back at Johnathan, "does he know?"

"No, and I am not telling him."

"Belinda, when did you two..."

"Valentines Day remember, when he called me all upset because he'd lost the prop on the boat." Her eyes welled, "I never should have gone.."

"Have you found out about.. if." She glanced at Johnathan,, "you know..."

"No"

Roxy put her hand on her forehead, "What do you want me to do?" she waved her hand in the air, "I am coming to you.. where are you..."

"No, no Roxy, I know you want some time with Johnathan so.. I will talk to you later ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, when I know something... for sure.. I will call you."

Roxy hung the phone up and ran her hands through her hair. "Bastard"

"Everything ok?" Johnathan walked up beside her.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"You sure?" He rubbed her cheek, "you look upset doll."

"No, I am ok.." she slid her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

"Maybe, maybe I should go and.."

"No," Roxy wiped her eyes and took his hand, "you want a beeer?"

"Sure."

She reached into the refrigerator and grabbed two beers. How the hell was she suppose to enjoy a passionate night with him now.

BELINDA

Belinda laid the phone on the coffee table and picked up the file she had been working on for the past hour. She hated researching probate cases, and this one took the cake, and the icing, as Roxy always said. She slid her glasses on and opened her laptop. She glanced down at a date on the piece of paper in front of her. November 12. She sighed and sat back on the couch. That was her guess on the date the baby would arrive. She looked out the front window as hot tears slid down her cheeks, Andy's baby.

"Well, I guess I should get to work." She logged onto the database and went to the kitchen for a snack while waiting for the website to come up. Her boss always had yummy snacks, and Belinda quickly filled her arms with Oreos, Doritos and the last Hostess Twinkie in the pantry. "Not exactly the healthiest thing for me to eat but.. " she shrugged and grabbed a Yoo Hoo from the refrigerator.

Belinda bit an Oreo in half and tapped her pencil on the coffee table. She made sure the printer was turned on before typing "Andrew Paul Hillstrand" into the search box.

She scanned slowly, reading each line, "I'm surprised, not even a speeding ticket." she sipped the Yoo Hoo and finally reached the year 2014.

She quickly opened a new window and logged onto a property records database. She found the address listed on the research page and snickered, "Name withheld upon request." she shook her head. "and you told me you rented a townhouse."

She scanned a bit lower to June and stopped. She didn't know whether to be pissed or hurt. She grabbed her cell and shot a text to Roxanne.

"HE IS FUCKING MARRIED!"

ROXANNE AND JOHNATHAN

"You ok?" Johnathan rubbed her arm

"I would be lying if I said yes."

He kissed the back of her hand and sighed, "Ok, I am pretty sure that whatever that phone call was about upset you so bad you don't want to have sex so..."

"Johnathan." Roxanne sat up and laid her hand on his chest, "I am so..."

"Its ok." He smiled at her, "we have got plenty of time for that, I just wish you would tell me what has got you so bent up, maybe I can help."

"I don't know..."

"Why do I have the feeling this has got something to do with Andy."

"Because it does." Roxanne sighed, "but I don't want to break Belinda's confidence, I mean, she is my best friend and..."

"I understand."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why did you quit fishing, I mean, Belinda said that you and Andy use to be really close, but all I sense is tension between you two."

"Yeah." Johnathan got up and walked outside, "I need to quit this shit"

"Well?" Belinda sat on a chair on the patio.

"My son deserves a shot in that wheelhouse, I mean, he's got his captain's license, but.. aw shit forget it."

"No, I want you to tell me."

"If Scotty was Andy's kid, he would have been in that damn wheelhouse a long time ago."

"Did you tell Andy that?"

"Yeah, and a lot more I probably shouldn't have."

Roxanne was about to ask him what he meant by that, but heard her phone buzzing. She went back into the bedroom and read the text from Belinda. She put her hand to her mouth.

"Everything ok?" Johnathan walked back through the door and Roxanne quickly deleted the text.

"Yeah."

"You know." Johnathan toyed with the tie of her bathrobe, "I wouldn't mind knowing what you look like without that robe on."

"Well." Roxanne looked up at him, "maybe you should find out."

Johnathan slowly un tied her robe, never taking his eyes off hers. Roxanne swallowed hard as the silky material crumpled in a heap at her feet.

He said something she couldn't quite understand as he pawed her breasts.

His hands felt so good, Roxanne feared she might cum right there.

"You have a beautiful body baby."

"Tell my ex that." She slid her arms around his neck as he lifted her onto the bed.

"Your ex." he kissed her neck, "is a fuckin idiot."

"So when are you taking your clothes off?"

"Oh, I am more worried about you right now." He smiled, "you and these luscious tits." he flicked her nipple with his thumb, and she cried out. "feel good?"

Roxanne nodded. If he only knew how good. She closed her eyes as his big work worn hands massaged her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. He kissed her belly, sniffing her, before giving her stomach a long slow lick. She felt like an electric shock went through her. He kissed his way down her thighs, and she instinctively eased her legs open. He ignited feelings in her she didn't even know were there.

Johnathan slid his tongue between her legs and she groaned. He peered up at her and grinned, loving the feeling of satisfaction he felt giving her so much pleasure.

He could tell she was nearing the point of no return and slid his pants off, slowly entering her.

"OH MY GOD" Roxanne's eyes flew open.

"What." he looked at her, concern filling his eyes.

"Its just, I don't think I have ever.. I mean."

"What?"

"I never had one that big in me before."

"Aw hell, I aint that big."

"Yeah you are."

Johnathan grunted, trying hard to concentrate on something besides how damn good she felt. It had been a while since he'd had sex. Hell he couldn't remember the last time he had gone this long.

"If I cum in you..." He hissed.

"I don't give a shit. "Roxanne slid her legs around his back.

"You sure?" He grunted, "cause baby I am about to..." He didn't get another word out, spraying his seed into her.

"I hope I didn't just get you pregnant." He picked up a towel and wiped himself off.

Roxanne immediately thought of Belinda.

"You hungry?" She picked her robe up and started to the kitchen.

Johnathan followed her and sat down at the table as Roxanne started pulling Tupperware containers out of the refrigerator.

"So, how long is Belinda staying with you?"

"I don't know." Roxanne shrugged, closing the microwave door, "I mean, she has a job, guess when she finds a place to live..."

Johnathan sipped his beer. He thought Belinda was living with Andy, but didn't say anything. He had quit worrying about Andy a long time ago.

Roxanne took the plate out of the microwave and sat down at the table. "Johnathan, I need to ask you a question, and please, be honest with me ok."

"Sure." he took a bite of Chicken Parmesan and rolled his eyes. This woman cooked as good as she made love.

"Is... " she twirled her hair around her finger, "Do you know if Andy's married?"


	4. Chapter 4

Roxy thanked the hostess when she finally spotted Belinda seated at a booth in the corner of the restaurant.

"Hey." She slung her purse into the corner. "Sorry I am late. That traffic is horrid."

"Thanks for meeting me here, I didn't want to take the risk of Johnathan…"

"Well…" Roxy sipped her drink. "What did you find out?"

"What I already knew." She slid a piece of paper across the table, "November 12"

Roxy pursed her lips and twirled her hair around her finger.

"He doesn't know?"

"Roxy, I haven't even talked to him since… well…"

"Since when?"

"That week in Dutch."

"You mean he hasn't called you?"

Belinda shook he head.

"Oh,, and there is this." Belinda slid a manila envelope across the table.

"What is this?" Roxy looked up at her friend and slid the documents out. She quickly scanned the pates and her mouth dropped open. "Well I will just be damned." She slapped the table, causing the young woman bringing their food to almost drop the shrimp salad she was holding in Belinda's lap.

Roxanne was infuriated. Johnathan had lied to her. He told her Andy was not married.

"Ok, so what now?" She picked her fork up and looked at Belinda.

"I don't know, you tell me.

ANDY

Andy wiped his hand over his face and glanced down at the map he'd printed off of Google. The exit he needed to take was coming up. He had to piss like a racehorse and was about to starve.

He smiled, thinking about Belinda. He'd called her, when they lost the prop, and begged her to fly to Dutch. She did, and they had spent a very passionate Valentines Day together. His cell phone rang and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He may as well answer the phone and get it over with.

"Where are you?" Shasta's whiny voice came over the line.

Andy thought quick and told her he was in Delaware. "I told you, I have this PR thing I have to do."

"And I think you know that I know better than that."

Andy slid his hand through his hair. Shasta had taken over all the Public Relations stuff for the Time Bandit when Andy had married her.

"Look, I gotta go, I will call you later." He hit the button and ended the call before she had the chance to say anything else. He was beginning to figure out that marrying her had been a huge mistake.

He yawned and pulled into a diner called Eddie's that was right off the interstate. He went inside and found the bathroom. There was an empty table in the corner of the room, where he could hopefully eat in peace. He pulled his hat off and slid into the booth, picking up the menu.

"What can I get ya?"

"Uh, guess I will have a beer and.." Andy looked up into the face of his brother. "Johnathan, what the hell are you doing here?"

ROXANNE AND BELINDA

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." Belinda sat back and looked up at her friend, "I mean, can you tell?"

"No, not really, but if the baby is due in November, Belinda its June, you are in your fourth month and.. "

"I know." her eyes welled.

Roxy felt her phone buzz and stood up, "Its Johnathan," She laid her hand on top of Belinda's, "I will be right back."

Roxy walked to a private corner of the restaurant and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hey, you girls still at lunch"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well," Johnathan sighed, "you will never believe who just walked in to Eddie's"

"Who?"

"Andy."

"What?"

"Yeah, came in and ordered a beer and a cheeseburger, he's talking to Mabel now."

"I.. I will be there in..."

"No, its ok."

"Johnathan, please don't tell him anything about..."

"I wont." he smiled, "I miss you."

Roxy leaned against the wall, thinking about the two of them in bed earlier. "Yeah, I miss you too. Johnathan, do you think he will make the connection.."

"I don't know why he's here, but.. no.. I don't think its got anything to do with Belinda."

Mabel wiped the table off with her hand, "I have known Belinda since she was a little girl, she's best friends with Roxanne, my best waitress, I think the two of them are having lunch now, and.. " She looked up, taking Johnathan's hand when he walked up to the table, "have you met Johnathan?"

"Yes, actually, we met a long time ago."

"Really, how long have you two known each other."

Andy grinned, "About 50 years, he is my brother."

"Oh my lands." Mabel put her hand to her chest, "what a small world."

Johnathan felt the color drain from his face. He couldn't blame Mabel, I mean, she, after all, had no idea what had gone down between him and his little brother, and now, he also knew...

"Well." Mabel stood up, "I will let you get back to your lunch."

"I get you anything else?"

"Yeah," Andy downed his beer. "You can tell me where Belinda is."

"You done?" Johnathan nodded to the plate.

"Yeah..listen man.."

Johnathan picked up the plate and walked to the kitchen. He kicked the door with his foot and walked over to the sink.

"You allright honey?" Mabel laid her hand on his back.

"Yeah, just not exactly the person I was wanting to see."

Andy tossed a wad of cash onto the table and scrawled a note out to his brother before picking up his hat and starting toward the door.

"Hope you enjoyed your meal." Mabel held the door for him

"Yeah, I did. "He dug his keys out of his pocket, "you know of anyplace around here I could stay for the night?"

Mabel nodded, pointing over his shoulder "Pretty nice place to stay, I can walk over with you if you want me to, introduce you to Mac."

Andy pulled his suitcase out of the back of the truck and unlocked the door to the room. He had stayed in nicer places, a lot nicer, but for now this would do. His phone rang and he glanced at the caller id. It was Shasta.. AGAIN. He hit the ignore button before turning it off.

After long hot shower, Andy decided to try and find out where Belinda was. He couldn't remember for the life of him the name of the law firm she worked for, so he grabbed the phone book and flipped to the yellow pages, hoping that somehow a name would jog his memory. He didn't have to look long before he found the law firm she worked for. His eyes scanned the page, looking for the number, and he noticed in the left corner a photo of her. He ran his finger over the photo and smiled. He remembered well the first time he'd seen her. He had just finalized his divorce and decided he needed a vacation. He decided to close his eyes and just let his finger land wherever on the map, and wherever was Lansing Michigan. He checked into a hotel that night and headed to a club not too far from where he was staying, that's when he saw her. Red shirt, tight jeans and red roper boots on her feet. She had shoulder length red hair, that hung in soft curls around her face. She had an appeal about her, one like he'd never seen... whatever IT was.. she had it. He was nervous as hell, but finally got the courage up to ask her to dance. They spent the next two weeks together, and, like always, King Season came way too soon. He'd promised to call her when he got home and they spent the holidays together. Andy was head over heels in love with her, and then...

"Now who the hell is banging on the damn door." he stood up and laid the phone book on the bed.

"Thought we should have a chat" Johnathan brushed past him and noticed the phone book laying on the bed.

"Look man.. I..."

"I guess I should have..."

"Yeah, you should have." Andy sat back down in the chair and looked up at his brother, "mom was worried sick and..."

"My kids knew where I was." Johnathan nodded to his left, "you looking for a lawyer?"

"No, not exactly."

Johnathan rubbed his chin. "Shasta know where you are?"

"No" Andy twisted the ring around his finger, "she thinks I am in Delaware doing a PR gig."

"Dude she sets that shit up for you, you really think..."

Andy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look Andy.. I tried too..."

"I know Johnathan, you, Eddie, Mom everyone tried to tell me not to hook up with her."

"Then why did you?"

"She.. I guess we sorta needed each other and..."

"And now you are asshole deep in debt again, am I right?"

Johnathan didn't have to guess, he already knew the answer. He had tried talking to Andy when he found out he was messing around with Shasta, and the two brothers had ended up in a huge fight. Shasta had called him before Opie season had even ended last year and told him he had to come home because they were closing on a house.

"You happy man?"

"Do I fuckin look happy?"

Johnathan picked up the phone book and chuckled, "So, now I know who you met in Lansing that summer."

"Yeah, now you do."

"She's a beauty, that's for sure."

Johnathan stood up and walked to the window. "You know, she's Roxy's best friend."

"Who the hell is Roxy?"

"Well, she's sort of my girl, I guess." Johnathan shrugged, "she works at Eddie's, she's a waitress."

"That who Mabel was talking about?"

"Yeah." Johnathan turned to his brother, "what the hell's happened to us man? We use to be like this" Johnathan crossed his fingers over. "now, its like.. I cant even stand to look at you."

Andy rested his chin on his hand. Johnathan's words stung, but he was right. "Guess life got in the way."

"Bullshit Andy, SHASTA got in the fuckin way and you know it."

"Look man.."

"All that shit you went through.. the divorce.. I let you stay at my house.. I was right there for you "

"I know that man."

Johnathan pulled the note out of his pocket. "Then you leave this shit laying on the damn table."

Andy sighed. "John, I just.. I need to know where we stand.. the boat..."

"Yeah.. that is all it is with you.. the boat.. that's all you care about anymore.. and I am done."

Johnathan noticed the ring on Andy's finger.

"Oh damn Andy.. don't tell me you married her."

"I didn't have a choice"

"Why.. you knock her ass up or..."

"No." Andy ran his hand through his hair. "financially.. what other choice did I have?"

"Plenty." Johnathan scowled at him, "you hire investors, you put your damn money in stocks and.. you know what. .I am done talking to you.. she is gonna bleed your ass dry.. "

"She already has."

BELINDA AND ROXANNE

"Thanks for giving me a ride." Roxy reached for the door handle, "come on in and say hey to Mabel."

"Sounds good," Belinda climbed out of the car, "and I want some French fries."

"Cravings started already?" Roxy laughed.

"Well, hello you two." Mabel smiled.

"Hey. "Belinda hugged her before climbing up onto a stool at the front counter, "could I get an order of fries?"

"Sure."

Roxy was coming from the back when Johnathan came walking in the front door. She could tell by his expression something was wrong.

"I think I am gonna head on home" He kissed Mabel on the cheek, "want me to start something for dinner?"

"No you don't worry about that, I can bring something."

Roxanne walked him to the door. "You ok?"

"No." He kissed her, "we can talk later."

Roxy walked behind the counter and started filling salt shakers. She put a shaker on the tray in front of her and turned to Mabel, who was coming out of the kitchen with Belinda's order of fries.

"Something happen?" Roxy looked over at the older woman.

"No" She shrugged. "why?"

"He's just not himself." Roxy twisted the lid onto the shaker in her hand.

"Well, his brother was here earlier."

"Really" Roxy sat the salt box back under the counter. "You sure it was his brother."

Mabel stirred the pot on the stove and nodded, "Yeah, think his name is Andy."

Belinda, French fry suspended in mid air, gave Roxy a horrified look.


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel turned to Roxanne, who was coming out of the bathroom.

"Is she allright?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Roxy tapped her nail on the counter. She smiled and walked over to Belinda who had just emerged, pale as death, from the bathroom. "you ok?"

Belinda nodded, running her hands through her hair.

"Come on, I am taking you home and.. " Roxy glanced over her shoulder when she heard the bell ding.

"OK." She leaned in to Belinda, "DO NOT look over your shoulder. " She helped her stand up, "just walk to the back room."

"Why?" Belinda was about to turn around, and Roxy stopped her.

"Because, I don't think you want Andy to see you, and he just walked in the door."

Belinda ducked her head, picked her purse up off the floor and walked to the back of the diner.

Andy shifted his weight from one foot to the other and gave Mabel a pleading look.

"You said that she was friends with, Roxanne, is that her name?"

"Yes, but.." Mabel turned as Roxy walked up,

"Can I help you?" Roxy folded her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I was hoping you.. " Andy sighed, "could you maybe tell me where Belinda is, give me a phone number or…"

Belinda eased the swinging door open, her heart doing a flip flop when she saw Andy standing there, in a pair of tan shorts and a black Time Bandit t shirt. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. He looked in her direction and she quickly darted back behind the door.

"I don't… I am sorry I am just not comfortable giving you personal information about her."

"Just give me her address.. I just want to talk to her."

Roxy cocked an eyebrow. "Really, its been what… four, five months since you "talked" to her.. so why now? What, you got your ass in a crack and need money?"

Andy picked up a napkin and wrote something on it, handing it to Roxy,

"Could you just please give this to her?"

Roxanne took the napkin and nodded. "That all?"

"Yeah." He turned and walked out the door.

"Ok." Mabel pulled Roxanne over to a booth. "What is going on?"

"Mabel its a long story."

"I'm listening."

Roxanne looked up as Belinda was coming from the back room. She stood up and handed the napkin to Belinda. She gave her friend a weak smile and patted her arm. "I will be waiting outside."

Belinda unfolded the napkin and read, "I am staying at the motel across the street, room 14, just want to talk." She wadded the napkin up and tossed it into the trash.

BELINDA AND ANDY

Belinda told Roxanne goodbye and closed the door. It had been almost two weeks since Belinda had moved into her new house, and she was finally settled in.

She sat down on the couch and leaned her head back, propping her feet up on the table in front of her. She couldn't stop thinking about Andy, and knew it would only be a matter of time before they ran into each other, I mean, he was Johnathan's brother after all, and Johnathan was dating her best friend. She shot a text to Roxanne and grabbed her purse and keys.

Andy turned the tv off and tossed the empty pizza box into the trash can. He had been in Michigan for two weeks, and had not seen hide nor hair of Belinda. Shasta kept calling his phone and he finally tossed it and bought another one, changing the number. He planned to tell her when he returned home to Virginia that it was over between the two of them. He couldn't stand being smothered anymore. Hell, he couldn't even take a crap without her bamming on the bathroom door wanting to know what he was doing, and what was taking him so long.

Belinda pulled up in front of the motel and shut the engine off. She was so nervous she was shaking. She was nearing month number five and the fact that she was carrying a baby was becoming more obvious. She pulled the sweater she kept in the back seat on and locked the car. Her eyes scanned the numbers on the rooms until she finally found room 14. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

JOHNATHAN AND ROXANNE

"You are quiet tonight." Johnathan laid the remote down and slid his arms around her.

"What?" Roxanne turned and frowned.

"Ok." Johnathan tucked her hair behind her ear, "what's goin on? And DONT tell me nothing."

"Its.. " Roxanne sighed, "its Belinda, she texted me a while ago.."

"And."

"She's going to see Andy."

"Ok."

"Johnathan." Roxy stood up and walked across the room, rubbing her arms, "if you let her know I told you this... "

"I am worried about you baby." he slipped his arms around her, "now tell me what's going on."

"Belinda..." Roxanne sighed, "Belinda's pregnant."

ANDY AND BELINDA

Andy flung the door open.

"Lindy."

"Hey." She smiled, brushing her hair back.

"Hey, come.. come in." he stepped back and Belinda walked into the room. Andy shut the door and cleared off the chair in the corner for her to sit down.

"You want something to drink, a beer or..."

"No." She shook her head, arranging her purse in front of her so Andy couldn't see her growing body.

"How have you been?"

"Fine." she nodded. "you?"

"Great." he smiled. "you look great."

"Thanks." she nervously twisted her hands and looked at the floor.

They sat in strained silence for a while and Belinda finally spoke.

"How's work?"

"Ok, we did really good this past season."

"That's good."

"Aren't you hot? I mean, its July and you are in a sweater?"

"No, I'm fine." she let out a strained laugh, "you know me."

Andy stood up and walked over to her, taking her hands, he pulled her to her feet. He brushed her hair back, nuzzling her neck.

"I missed you."

Belinda closed her eyes and drank in his manly scent. She had missed him too.

Andy slid his arms around her and held her close. Belinda felt him tighten up and gasped. He knew.

Andy pulled back and looked down at Belinda's front. He put his hand to his mouth and looked up at her.

"Belinda.. are you..." He swallowed hard, "are you pregnant?"

Her eyes welled and she nodded.

"Its.. its mine isn't it?"

She nodded again, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"Were you planning to tell me?"

"How." She almost whispered. "how was I suppose to tell you Andy, hell, I thought I was never gonna see you again."

"You.. you could have called my cell.. I..."

She glared at him, her eyes shooting daggers, "I DID call your cell."

"You... you what?"

"Yeah, I did, and some woman answered the phone." Belinda laid her sweater on the bed, "she said she was your wife."

Andy put his hand to his mouth and muttered, 'fuck'.

"Belinda.. I ..."

"Just save it Andy." she reached for her purse, "I have to go."

"Wait a minute." He took her hands. "don't leave, not yet"

JOHNATHAN AND ROXANNE

"Come on, come to bed." Johnathan snapped the light off and took Roxanne's hand.

"You go on." she walked into the kitchen, "I need to unload the dishwasher and.. " she glanced over her shoulder, "what are you looking at?"

"You." He smiled, sauntering his sexy ass across the living room. "you look.." he sighed and shook his head, "hot."

"Whatever." she shook her head and flipped the kitchen light on. "Ok, Johnathan, I.. I need... I need to..."

"You need to what?" He licked her neck, just behind her ear.

Roxanne couldn't get a good breath and slowly slid her arms around his neck.

"You still want to unload the dishwasher?" He lifted her up and carried her to the kitchen table.

Johnathan cleared the table with one swift move of his arm before laying her across it. He grinned and eased her nightie up.

"Someone's not wearing underwear."

"Yeah," She panted as his hand slid up her thigh, "someone's becoming a... " she gasped. "a bad influence."

Johnathan eased his fingers into her pussy, looking her right in the eyes, and then popped his fingers into his mouth.

"You taste so damn good." he slid her nightie over her head and kissed her belly, "you want me to eat you baby?"

"Yes" she whimpered.

"Couldn't hear you." he trailed his finger down her leg.

"Oh.." she bucked her hips when his finger hit her clit. "oh god yes.. I do"

"You sure." he lifted her legs up.

She nodded her head.

ANDY AND BELINDA

"When?" he pulled the curtain back, looking out the window, then looked back at Belinda, "when's my baby coming?"

"November 12." Belinda wiped her eyes.

"Is it a boy or..."

"I don't know." she shook her head.

"Belinda.. if I'd known. I never.."

"Don't Andy.. ok.. just don't."

"I'm not staying with her."

"Don't leave her because..."

"No." he sat down on the bed and sighed, "I had made my mind up about that a long time ago." he looked over at her, "you feeling ok, I mean, have you been sick or.."

"Just once."

"I thought about you.. a lot.. you know.. after we had.. "

"Yeah me too." she said softly.

"Its just.. I have been through a lot of shit and..."

"We all have Andy."

"Are you finding out.. I mean. what the baby is?"

"I don't know, I guess so."

"When is your next appointment?"

"Next week."

"I would like to go with you.. if that is ok.."

"Yeah, sure.. I mean.. its your baby too."

Belinda checked her phone. Roxanne had texted her back.. saying. call me in all caps.

"Could you excuse me for a second. I need to make a call."

JOHNATHAN AND ROXANNE

"Johnathan." Roxy dug her nails into his back, "oh my god."

"Watch out baby, "he grunted, "you are gonna break the fuckin table."

He felt her start to pulse and eased his cock out of her.

"What are you doing?" she blew her hair out of her face.

"Oh I am gonna make you cum baby." he grinned at her.

Roxy laid back on the table. Johnathan went to work with fingers and tongue sending her into a frenzy. She was about to reach the point of no return and he flipped her over, entering her from behind.

"This is my favorite position." he said, grabbing her hips. He ran his hand over her butt cheek, "I love your ass."

Roxy held on to the side of the table for dear life, letting out a yelp when she came.

Johnathan picked his shorts up and grinned at her. "Breakfast will have a whole new meaning from now on."

"I cant believe I just did that." Roxy slipped her nightie back on. "God my mother would.. " she stepped around Johnathan when she heard her phone ring.

"Hey." she leaned against the counter, "you what.. wait a minute Belinda, I cant understand you."

"He knows, about the baby, I told him." Belinda sighed, "and if you need me, I will be at the motel across the street from Eddie's"

"Ok." Roxy grabbed a beer and handed it to Johnathan, "are you ok?"

"Yeah." Belinda ran her hand over her "baby bump" as Roxy called it. "we are gonna be just fine."


	6. Chapter 6

JOHNATHAN AND ROXANNE

Roxy laid the clipboard down on the table in the store room and pulled twisted her hair up. The air had gone out and the store room felt like an oven. She sighed and reached for the clipboard. She heard the door click and smiled.

"Back here Mabel."

Roxy gasped when she felt strong hands on her waist and looked up.

"MMMM.. you smell good."

"Johnathan, I need to get this done before.. " she moaned as his hand slid up her leg.

"Glad you wore a skirt today." He grinned, sliding the silky material up.

"Johnathan. "She gasped, "this is.. we CANNOT do this here."

"Why not." He nuzzled her neck, finding her bud, he started rubbing it slowly.

"Oh.. Johnathan"

"God I want you baby." He hissed., lifting her up and sliding his pants down with a swift move.

Roxy was so lost in the moment, she didn't realize that they were fucking up against a teetery shelf. She was about to speak when the shelving unit hit the floor with a loud crash.

Mabel heard the commotion and excused herself from the customers, waddling to the back of the diner as fast as her short little legs would carry her.

"Oh, oh damn baby." Johnathan grunted. He grinned at her, "that should hold me for at least an hour."

He looked up and blushed when he saw Mabel standing in front of them, arms folded over her chest.

"Oh.. Mabel.. I am so.. I am so sorry, " Roxanne was almost in tears.

Mabel shook her finger at Johnathan, "You get busy cleaning this mess up."

She chuckled to herself as she walked back into the dining area. "Hell I don't blame her, if I was thirty years younger, and a good eighty pounds lighter, I would take a crack at that myself."

Roxanne gave Johnathan a hard look, "I cannot believe you. "She hissed, "I have never been so embarrassed in my life." She quickly tucked her shirt back into her skirt.

Johnathan couldn't help himself and started laughing.

"Its not funny" Roxy shook her head, "there are customers out there for god's sake."

"I know." he smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. He was falling pretty hard for her.

"How am I suppose to go out there and work, I mean, what will Mabel..."

"Ok," He kissed her, sliding his arms around her, "I'm sorry," he shrugged, "I just couldn't help it, I mean.. you look so damn sexy..."

She slid her hands through his hair, "You look pretty good yourself." Roxy sighed. He did look fine in his long sleeve white shirt. He had the first three buttons un done, and the sight of the smattering of his chest hair turned her on.

"Will you wear that shirt later." She looked up at him, "just like that?"

"Yeah, if you promise to wear that lacy nightie with the hearts on it again."

Roxy nodded, "Ok, I have to go out there and talk to Mabel."

The diner was busy, and Mabel had not had the chance to speak to Roxanne. She wanted to act like she was pissed, but as the diner cleared, Mabel's curiosity got the best of her. She walked up beside Roxanne, who was busy clearing tables.

"I have been wondering about something?"

"What?" Roxy stuck the ten dollar bill into her apron pocket.

"Does he... well.. is he good.. in bed?"

"Mabel?" Roxy laughed, "I cant believe you."

"Well, is he?"

"Hell yeah" Roxy tucked her hair behind her ear, "and I was gonna tell you, you know.. about before, I am so sorry Mabel and that will never happen again."

"Oh hell honey, you don't worry about that." She gave Johnathan a look as he walked past her. "wouldn't mind a crack at that myself."

Roxanne laughed and shook her head.

"Hey." Johnathan slid into the booth she had just cleared, "you heard from Belinda?"

Roxy shook her head no.

ANDY AND BELINDA

Belinda sat her purse at her feet and looked out the window.

"So, are we finding out what it is?"

She shrugged, "I guess so."

Andy looked over at her. Belinda had a sweet face. She always had an innocent look about her that really turned him on. Her huge green eyes, not to mention her huge chest, were the first things he'd noticed about her.

He took her hand and kissed it. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded, leaning her head back, "I just..." she looked over at him, "what are you going to do about your wife?"

He sighed, turning into the office complex where Belinda's doctor was located. He shut the engine and turned to her, "Let me worry about that ok?"

"Andy, I don't want to cause trouble and.. "

He pulled her to him, gently kissing her. "Let me worry about that."

Belinda let the receptionist know she was there and joined Andy in the waiting area. Her phone buzzed and she was about to text Roxanne back when the nurse called her.

Belinda's doctor, Corrie, walked in and smiled.

"Good morning." She patted Belinda's arm, "how you feeling?"

"Fine, just tired."

"You eating ok, sleeping?"

"Yes." Belinda nodded.

"Well." Belinda laid back and Corrie turned the ultrasound machine on. "lets see what we have here."

Corrie looked at the monitor and frowned. Belinda looked at Andy with frightened eyes.

"Everything ok" He looked up at Corrie.

"I will be right back."

Belinda looked over at Andy, "What's going on?"

"Just.. " he smoothed her hair back, "lets just wait and see what she says ok."

Corrie came back into the room with a hand held monitor and put earbuds in. She nodded and smiled, "Just what I thought."

"What.. Corrie what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She wiped the gunk off of Belinda's tummy, "You are having two healthy boys."

Andy sat up and looked from Belinda to Corrie, "TWO?"

Corrie laughed, "Yes, also known as twins." she nodded to Belinda, "I will see you in four weeks."

Andy looked at Belinda wide eyed, "You.. I mean, you hardly look pregnant is she sure.. there's really two in there?"

Belinda didn't say anything as she slipped her pants back on. Something was telling her that Andy's wife was gonna kick up shit. Caring for one baby would be hard enough, but two. She was thankful she had Roxanne, and she knew Mabel would dote on them like an adopted grandmother. She slipped her shoes on and reached for her purse.

"You ok?" Andy reached for her hand.

"Yes." She nodded, lying through her teeth. She stepped over to the receptionist desk to make her next appointment.

BELINDA AND ROXANNE

Roxanne spotted her best friend and waved. She stepped around an older couple leaving the bistro and joined Belinda at the table.

"Ok, first, I am sorry I haven't called you, but.." Roxanne clapped her hands, "I cant stand it.. what did the doctor tell you.. what are we having."

Belinda pulled the ultrasound photo out of her purse and slid it across the table, "We are having twins."

"Oh." Roxanne squealed, grabbing Belinda's hands. "What are they?"

"Boys." Belinda sipped her water.

"Oh man, I bet Andy is thrilled."

Belinda's eyes watered.

"Hey, what?" Roxy frowned, "Honey its gonna be fine... you just take things easy and.."

"Its not that Roxy, its his wife." Belinda wiped her eyes, "she wont divorce him."


	7. Chapter 7

ANDY

Andy pulled into the driveway of the four bedroom three bath house he had purchased a little over a year ago. He hit the remote to open the garage and cussed. Shasta had so much shit piled up in the garage that there was never any room for a vehicle. He picked up the manila envelope and climbed out of his truck. He was thankful that he had listened to his youngest brother Neal and made Shasta sign a pre nup. She could have the damn house. .he could care less. All he wanted was Belinda.. and his boys.

"Its about damn time you get here. "Shasta wiped her hands and threw the towel onto the counter, "where do you think you are going Andy.. don't you walk away from me."

She followed him upstairs and watched in horror as he started tossing clothes into a suitcase. He glanced up and turned, opening his dresser drawer.

"I have hired movers to come and pack up my personal stuff." He nodded to the envelope laying on the bed, "you can sign those and….."

Shasta snatched up the envelope and slid the documents out of the envelope. The words, "Dissolution of Marriage" caught her eye. She laid the papers onto the bed and walked up beside him.

"Andy, lets talk about this, I mean, we are happy right?"

He didn't say a word, walking to the closet, he began tossing shirts onto the bed.

"Ok," she tossed her hands up into the air, "the silent treatment." She sat down and sighed, "I should be use to this by now."

Andy snickered, realizing that this was the first time she had spoken to him in months that she wasn't yelling.

"So anyway, I am headed out." He nodded to the bed, "sign that and my attorney will come by…"

"Wait a damn minute, you are just leaving, no explanation no…"

"I am not happy Shasta, and I haven't been for a long time." He didn't want to hurt her, but she needed to hear the truth, "I…. we never should have even gotten married."

"ANDY" She screamed after him, bounding down the stairs. "no, you will not walk away from me."

She caught up with him, catching his arm "You will not leave without…"

"Without what Shasta? "He slung his bag onto the couch, "I am MISERABLE.. and if you gave two shits about someone besides yourself you would have recognized that a long time ago." He scoffed, shaking his head, "you think I am really that stupid? You think I don't KNOW why you really wanted to marry me?" He shook his head, "everyone tried to tell me, Johnathan, Mom, Sig… hell. You tried busting Sig's marriage to June up." He stood up and reached for his bag, "you just wanted someone to financially carry your ass.. and you waited, until I was at my lowest point, and jumped at the chance.. and I was too damn stupid to realize what you were doing. You think I don't notice shit? You think I haven't realized that your little business has slowly ebbed away? No more Facebook or Twitter pages, no more…"

"Well, I am not the only one who…" She glared at him, "I know all about Belinda… yeah… I know all about that and I also know she's pregnant and…"

Andy shook his head, "It wont do you a damn bit of good." Andy picked up his suitcase. "Belinda got pregnant on Valentines Day.. long before I EVER married you" He walked to the door, tossing his wedding band onto the coffee table, "Bye Shasta."

BELINDA

Belinda stretched and yawned, glancing at the clock. She had not intended to sleep so late. She got up and made her way downstairs, deciding she needed a snack. She had been hesitant at first to buy the huge farmhouse on thirty acres, but she was glad she had. She had almost finished, with Roxy, Johnathan and Andy's help, remodeling the house, her favorite room being the kitchen. Andy had kept a close eye on her, refusing to allow her to do too much.

Belinda reached into the fridge for a bottle of juice, smiling at Roxanne who had just came in through the back door. She sat a bag on the counter and fanned herself.

"You got anything cold, like a beer? Its miserable out there."

Belinda handed her a Corona and laughed, "Don't I know it.. feels more like Florida." She stepped over to check the thermostat. She glanced out the kitchen window, wondering what could be keeping Andy. He should have been back by now.

As if Roxy had read her mind, she slid into one of the barstools and twisted the top off the beer, "You hear from Andy?"

"Yeah." Belinda fanned herself with a towel, "he called about an hour ago and said he was on his way back."

"I am so glad things are working out for you." Roxy stepped over to her, patting Belinda's growing tummy, "and Auntie Roxy cant wait for you guys to get here."

Belinda sighed. Roxanne sensed something was wrong and leaned against the counter.

"Ok. spill."

"Spill what?"

"Whatever it is that has got you, with that look on your face."

Belinda walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, "I don't think Andy's wife is gonna give him a divorce."

"You don't worry about that."

"I cant help it Roxy, I..."

"You what?" Roxanne sat down and gasped, "Oh my.. you are in love with him."

Belinda leaned back, running her hand through her hair. "What's that?" Belinda nodded to the bag.

"Oh, just some fruit and stuff, Johnathan wanted to make sure you were eating.. ok do not change the subject."

Belinda sighed, "Yeah Roxy.. I do.."

Andy finally made it to the county line, and turned into the driveway. It had been a long damn ride, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on Belinda.

"Well, I am gonna run." Roxanne closed the door to the refrigerator. "you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah." Belinda stood up.

"Well, looks like Captain Hot Ass is home"

Belinda laughed, and hugged her friend, "I will see you later."

Andy got out of the truck and waved a hello to Roxanne and reached into the back for his suitcase.

"Hey." Belinda reached into the truck to grab a bag, "I was wondering where you were."

"No, don't do that." Andy took the bag from her, "you shouldn't be picking up heavy stuff."

Andy slid his arm around her as they walked toward the house.

"How you feeling?"

"Exhausted." Belinda stepped into the house , "oh, I have a surprise for you."

"What" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Lets eat first."

"You go to the store?"

"No." Belinda smiled, "your brother did."

Andy made a mental note to thank him.

"I am gonna go up and take a shower."

"Ok." Belinda rinsed the plate in her hand before putting it into the dishwasher.

Andy reached for a towel, realizing that he was humming. It had been a long time since he felt this good. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a t shirt and quickly dressed before going back downstairs.

"Need some help?"

Belinda looked up and smiled, switching the dishwasher on. "No, I am done."

"So," Andy put his arms around her, "what's this surprise you have for me?"

Belinda took his hand and walked to the back door. They were halfway down the path leading to the pond when Andy spied the newly built stables... and.. the big black stallion.

"Is that.." he let go of Belinda's hand and walked up to the horse, rubbing his nose. It was if he knew who Andy was.

Andy swallowed a lump and reached down, lifting the horses right leg.

"Where did you find him" He looked back a Belinda. Andy couldn't believe it.. Belinda had found Rio.

"I saw an ad in the paper, a man in town had a horse for sale and Johnathan and Roxy went with me to look at him, Johnathan said he was pretty sure it was Rio."

Andy rubbed Rio's nose and said something that Belinda couldn't understand. He looked back at Belinda, more in love with her now than he'd ever been.

"Oh, you are gonna get some good lovin for this." Andy grinned at her.

Belinda smiled, raking her hands through his hair. She didn't know if it was the heat, or the sexy man standing in front of her, but she was suddenly as horny as a dog.

"There plenty of hay in the barn?" Andy gave her a lustful look.

"Yeah." she nodded, and he started slowly walking backwards, making his way to the barn.

"Are you ok to do this? I mean.. the babies.."

Belinda slipped her shoes off and slid her shirt over her head, never taking her eyes off his.

"Lindy, is it ok for us to..."

"Yeah, its fine." She slid her pants off, eyeing his chest. "God you are sexy."

"No.. I am not."

"Yes," She pushed him back into the hay pile, "you are." She ran her hands up and down his chest. "especially with your shirt off."

It made him feel good to hear her say that. All Shasta ever talked about was how he needed to go to the gym. He could hear her now.. "Andy you need to eat better, you need to go and join the gym.. you have a reputation..." His thoughts were silenced when Belinda's warm lips touched his.

Belinda drank in the scent of him, remembering back to the first time they had ever made love. The night her boys were conceived.

Andy looked up at her, tucking her hair behind her ear. She was so damn sexy. Like.. porn star sexy, although he'd never tell her that.

"This is probably my favorite part of your body." he reached up and gently pawed her huge tit. "God I love your tits baby."

"MMMM.. that feels good." Belinda tossed her head back, enjoying every minute of the feeling of his mouth on her breast.

"You remember, when we did this in Dutch?" Andy grinned, "made you cum."

"Yeah you did." She panted, wanting to tell him to shut the hell up.

"Wonder if lightning can strike twice... "

He didn't get another word out before Belinda was digging her nails into his shoulders, grinding her hips. Andy eased her back, shucking his shorts off, easing his dick into her. He was so turned on, he almost came before he ever entered her.

"Ok.." He grunted, "ok baby calm down.. mmm.. fuck Lindy I don't wanna cum yet."

He could feel his babies moving and kicking inside her and rubbed her belly.

"Feels like they like it too." he smiled at her.

"Oh Andy." Belinda sighed, "oh.. God I love you."

Andy rubbed the big horses neck. "Glad you have you back." Some of Andy's most intimate thoughts were told to Rio. Andy told that horse stuff Johnathan didn't even know.

"Guess you heard Belinda tell me.. well you know." He sighed and the horse whinnied... bumping his arm. "I don't have an apple for you dude sorry." Andy hiked himself up on the rail. "Damn why did I ever marry Shasta." He scratched Rio between his ears, "If she doesn't sign those papers.. I just don't know what I am gonna do.. I love Lindy.. a lot" he hopped off the rail and patted Rio a final time, "we will go for a ride tomorrow.. I promise."

Andy checked to be sure the house was locked and snapped the porch light off. He was about to go upstairs and heard the phone ringing.

"Yeah, its Andy.. who's this?" he plopped down in his huge beige recliner.

"This is Matt Palmer, Shasta's attorney.. we need to talk"

"About?"

"Meet me at Eddie's Diner.. tomorrow.. one o'clock."

Andy sighed, hanging up the phone, wondering what in the hell Shasta was up to now.


	8. Chapter 8

JOHNATHAN AND ROXANNE

Johnathan tossed the spatula in his hand onto the counter and walked behind Roxanne to the store room. He eased the door open, just as she was reaching over her head to grab a bottle of ketchup.

"MMM" he growled. Catching sight of her exposed stomach.

"Oh no you dont' She hopped off the step stool. "you remember what happened the last time you did that? She pointed to the shelf. "damn shelf fell.."

"Yeah" he slid his arms around her, "cant stop thinking about last night."

Roxanne smiled. "Yeah, me either."

"If you tell my brother I got in a damn tub full of bubbles with you…"

Roxanne ran her red manicured finger down his cheek, "My lips are sealed."

Johnathan kissed her, running his hand down her back, "Love you baby."

Roxanne gasped, not quite sure she heard him right. Did he really just say…. She hear the bell ding and untangled herself from him "We got customers."

Roxanne walked out into the dining area just as a dark haired man in a three piece suit was sliding into one of the booths.

"You must be from out of town." She smiled at him, "What can I get for you?"

"Scrambled eggs, coffee, toast and two pieces of bacon, not fried too crisp" he handed her the menu, "why do you say that?"

"Don't see many Armani suits come through here." She slid the menu under her arm, "be right back with your coffee."

Roxanne noticed Johnathan glaring at the man as she grabbed a coffee cup ,

"You know him?"

"Yeah." Johnathan poured the eggs onto the griddle. "Matt Palmer, biggest shark in the sea."

"Wonder what he's doing here?"

"I don't know." Johnathan rubbed his chin, "but I got a bad feeling."

ANDY AND BELINDA

"What does he want?" Belinda sat the empty plate in the sink.

"I don't know." Andy slid his boots on, "but I am late." He grabbed his keys and kissed her, "I will call you later."

Andy climbed into the truck and drove to the diner. He had a knot in his stomach, kind of like when you are on the Little League baseball team, and you are up to bat, the bases are loaded, and your team is counting on you to hit a home run. He found a parking space and walked inside.

Andy spotted the slick haired attorney right away. Most of the people who ate at Eddie's were truckers and locals. He stifled a laugh at two burly truckers who were giving the high classed city attorney dirty looks.

"You Matt?"

"Yes." He wiped his mouth and looked up. "and you are?"

"Andy Hillstrand." he extended his hand, "sorry I am late."

"Yes you are." the prudish man peered at his watch and reached for a file folder laying beside him. He slid the file across the table to Andy and sat back.

"Your wife hired me, to settle things for her." he pointed to the piece of paper laying in front of Andy, "I think this is fair."

Andy ran his hand through his hair, feeling the color drain from his face. He looked up at the attorney and flipped the paper at him "You are fuckin out of your mind if you think I am giving her that."

JOHNATHAN AND ROXANNE

"Ok." Roxy grabbed Johnathan's arm, "what are you doing?"

"To see what the hell's going on."

"No, you are not." she stepped in front of him, "let Andy handle things" She put her finger up, "this is not our business."

Johnathan slung the towel in his hand across the kitchen and muttered something under his breath before brushing past her and walking out the side door.

He lit a cigarette and shook his head, "Little bitch"

"And to whom are you referring?" he looked up to see Mabel walking across the parking lot.

"Hey" He grinned, sliding his arm around her.

"Who's the pimp mobile belong to?"

Johnathan took a drag off his Winston and jerked his head toward the diner, "Lawyer's in there talking to Andy."

"About?"

"The divorce would be my guess."

"Oh dear." Mabel put her hand on her cheek, "anything I can do?"

Johnathan stamped out his cigarette and held the door for Mabel. "Nah,"

ANDY

"No way in hell am I giving her controlling interest in the businesses I started with my brothers, and she's not getting her hands on my boat either."

"We can either settle this my way.. or..."

Andy stood up, causing the booth to scoot forward toward the lawyer, "And you can kiss my fuckin ass"

He didn't realize he was talking quite so loud.

"Well." Mabel walked over to the table, "How was your meal?"

"Uh.. fine.." he fumbled with his wallet, tossing a tip onto the table. "where can I freshen up?"

"Bathroom's that way."

JOHNATHAN

Johnathan looked to be sure that Roxanne was busy serving customers before he followed the little city boy into the bathroom. He leaned against the counter and waited for Matt to come out of the stall.

"Excuse me" He tried to step around Johnathan.

"What the fuck are you tryin to do Palmer?"

"My job."

"Bullshit." Johnathan snickered, "how long you been sleepin with her?"

"With whom?"

Johnathan got right in his face, "With Shasta, that's whom."

"I am not sure I..."

"Don't give me that crap." Johnathan crossed his arms over his chest, making him look even more intimidating. "I wasn't born yesterday."

Matt nervously dried his hands.

"You don't even remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"Oh.. around three maybe four years ago, when Discovery tried to sue me and my brother for..."

The lawyer cleared his throat and nervously adjusted his tie, "That has nothing to do with..."

"The hell it don't." Johnathan barked, causing the man to jump.

"I.. I have to go."

Matt almost ran to his car. He hopped in to the drivers seat and locked the doors, seeing the two truckers from the diner walking toward him. He picked his cell phone up and cleared his throat.

"News is not good, it didn't go well at all."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Ok, so she wants controlling interest in Time Bandit Spirits, the fireworks business and wants half the boat?" Roxanne looked at Belinda, "can she do that?"

Belinda shrugged, "She can claim whatever she wants, but that doesn't mean a judge will agree with her."

Johnathan poined to Belinda as he paced in front of the huge stone fireplace, "Well, her tryin to use those babies.. saying you and Andy.." Johnathan shook his finger, "While she's..."

"Sit down." Roxanne pulled on his arm, "you are not making a damn bit of sense, and besides that you are making me nervous."

"Ok so what now?" Andy looked over at Belinda.

She ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "Well, I can get Marge to look over all this, see what she says."

Johnathan shivered, "That woman scares the hell outta me."

Belinda laughed, "Why?"

"Cause, she's built like a damn linebacker, and she's always got this look ya know.. like she'd slit your damn throat in your sleep."

"Well, she is a good person." Roxanne started picking up coffee cups and dessert plates, "And she is a damn good attorney.. she's a bulldog"

"Yeah, she sure looks like one."

Andy laughed. "I don't care what she looks like as long as we get this shit sorted out before November."

Belinda was standing at the back door, looking out toward the stables. Roxanne walked up behind her.

"You ok?"

"No." Belinda smiled and shook her head, "I would be lying if I said yes."

"Don't worry, Marge will get all this worked out."

"I sure hope so." Belinda looked back at Andy, "this is getting to him, I know it is."

Roxanne rubbed Belinda's back and sighed. "Yeah, Johnathan too."

Johnathan grabbed his keys, "You bout ready?"

"Yeah." Roxanne hugged Belinda. "You sure you don't want me to bring anything tomorrow?"

"No, but thank you."

Johnathan and Roxanne rode in silence, before she finally spoke.

"What do you know that you aren't telling me?"

He shook his head.

"Johnathan, I think we both know better."

"I just don't trust that guy that's all."

"Why?"

He told Roxanne about the Discovery lawsuit. He looked over at her, "And I am pretty sure that there is something going on between him and Shasta, and there has been for a while."

"Well, you cant prove anything.. and besides... one thing certainly doesn't have to do with the other."

"Yeah." Johnathan nodded, "I am pretty sure it does."

MATT AND SHASTA

"Oh my god." Shasta flipped onto her back, "I haven't had sex that good since.." she stopped talking. No way was she telling Matt Andy was a better lover, especially not now, when things finally seemed to be going her way.

Matt stood up and slipped on a pair of starched boxers before checking his hair. It drove Shasta crazy that he was such a diva.. and the fact that he wore old man underwear was a total turn off. Andy never wore underwear, had an ass you could bounce a quarter off of.. and thighs that would choke a bear. Matt was so skinny he could hide behind a telephone pole.

Shasta sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Ok. so what about Andy getting Belinda pregnant"

"Wont help you." Matt slid his pans on, "you two didn't get married until July.. her children were conceived in February." he looked back at her, "were you even dating him?"

"NO stupid ass. "She slung the covers back, "I was with you remember."

"Remind me again.. why you wanted to get with him anyway?"

"Duh.. look around." She slipped her robe on, "would you have bought me a house like this?"

"Brick and mortar don't make relationships" He carefully tied his necktie.

Shasta wanted to slap him. What did she see in him anyway. He was no Andy. She sat down on the bed, looking out the window. She missed him, bad. Andy could be an ass, but she had to admit, a lot of the rantings, she caused, because she was so hateful to him. The only time she wasn't screaming at him was when they were in bed... and then she was screaming, just for a different reason. She picked up the lap top and checked the amount of money in the checking account. She felt tears start to well when she realized Andy had obviously removed himself from the account. He'd left her enough money to take care of herself, but the thought of him leaving her made her sick. She had enough to fly to Michigan, so she decided to book a flight. It couldn't hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Shasta stepped off the plane, hit by a blast of hot air. Good night, you would think this was Florida and not Michigan. She brushed her hair away from her face and walked toward the terminal.

She had tried. and failed, to reach Andy on his cell. Her guess was that he had most likely gotten a new phone. She stepped over to the baggage claim and after collecting her bags, inquired about getting a rental.

"This town can be pretty confusing, if you don't know where you are going." The lady handed Shasta a set of keys.

"That's ok, I will manage." She picked he suitcase up and walked toward the rental. She hoped with all her heart, as she climbed in to the rental, that she could talk Andy out of divorcing her, although she feared the damage had already been done. She leaned her head back and sighed as tears rolled down her cheeks.. She was a bitch to him, a hateful, ungrateful bitch.

"Well, no sense crying over spilled milk now, "she glanced at herself in the rear view before backing out of the parking space. She made a vow to herself that when she returned to Loudon County, Andy would be with her.

ROXANNE AND JOHNATHAN

"Your turn" He pointed to the table.

Roxy eyed her cards and peered up at him. She grinned and nodded to the deck, "I will take two" She pulled two cards out of her hand and laid them on the table.

Johnathan gave her a lustful look and laid his hand down, "I win again babe." he pointed across the table, "get em off."

Roxanne stood up and slowly undid the buttons of the shirt she was wearing. It was the long sleeve white shirt that she loved for Johnathan to wear.

"Holy shit babe, you aint wearin a bra."

She shook her head and sat back down. "Deal the cards captain."

After two more hands, Roxy was down to only the polish on her toenails, while Johnathan sat across from her, fully clothed, grinning like a jackass eating briars.

He slapped his hand on the table, "I win.. again."

"Sorry," Roxanne twirled her hair around her finger, "nothing else for me to take off."

She stood up and crawled across the table to him, "Just this necklace."

"Well," he ran his hand up the side of her face, "Don't take that off."

"Never" She shook her head. She had always wanted a Michigan Wolverines charm and Johnathan had bought her one.

"So.." She eyed him lustfully, "what do we do now?"

Johnathan pulled her down onto his lap. "I will give you three guesses." He kissed her neck, "One" then he kissed his way down to her breast, slowly licking the side of it. "two" he wagged his eyebrows before lifting her luscious tit up to his mouth, with a sigh he latched on to her breast, "three."

"MMMMM" she raked her hands through his hair. "I let you win."

"The hell you did."

Roxy arched her back, enjoying the attention he was giving her massive boobs. "I did."

"Yeah, whatever."

She pushed his head back, pressing her forehead to his, "Nobody has EVER beat me in strip poker."

"First time for every thing." Johnathan stood up, easing out of his jeans. "why don't you put that shirt back on, just don't button it."

"Why"

"Because, I like when you wear it, that's why."

Roxy slipped it on and slid her arms around him, "Ok, now what."

"I will show you what." he lifted her up and walked to the couch. "know what I would love for you to do?"

"No."

"Vacuum the house." He nipped at her neck, "naked" he whispered.

Roxanne laughed, "You serious?"

"Yeah."

"Right now?"

He nodded.

"Johnathan. "she propped on her elbows and looked at the clock, "its two a.m."

"Well," he sat back on the couch, putting his hands behind his head, "you better get busy then."

Roxanne slid the vacuum back and forth, glancing over her shoulder every now and again at Johnathan, sitting on the couch, butt naked, watching her. She had never been so turned on in her life. She giggled to herself thinking she would never view housework the same again.

Johnathan downed his beer and sat up, as Roxanne backed toward him. He reached up and ran his hand across her ass. He smiled, when she instinctively parted her legs, and he eased his fingers up into her.

"Ahh." she hissed, sucking her breath in.

"Damn baby." He popped his fingers into his mouth, sucking her juices off. "deck on the Time Bandit don't get that wet."

Roxanne couldn't take it anymore and shut the machine off. With a swift move she had mounted him.

"Hey, wait a sec..."

She put her finger to his lips. "Hush." She slowly started riding him.

Johnathan laid his head back, watching her massive melons bouncing up and down.

"I wanna have a baby with you. "He said, brushing her hair back.

"MMM" Roxy was lost in the moment. She was on the edge of ecstacy and didn't hear him.

"You want to make a baby Roxy?" he nuzzled her neck, rubbing his hand up her back, "bet you'd be sexy as hell..."

Roxy tossed her head back and moaned. Johnathan grabbed her hips, pumping hard, he sprayed his seed up into her.

"Lay back" Johnathan eased her back, "and put your legs up."

"Why" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't want my cum runnin out of you."

"Johnathan, why." she suddenly felt a wave of panic. My god he was trying to get her pregnant.

BELINDA AND ANDY

Andy turned on his side, smiling at a sleeping Belinda. King season was getting closer, and he didn't want to leave her. She must have sensed he was awake and stirred, cracking open a sleepy eye.

"Mornin." he brushed her hair back. "I love watching you sleep."

"HMM" She stretched and sat up, "what time is it?"

He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, "A little past ten."

"TEN" she flung the covers back, "dammit, the alarm didn't go off." She grabbed her robe, "I should have been at work two fuckin hours ago."

"Why don't you call in sick." Andy walked across the bed on his knees, sliding his arms around her, "we can stay in bed all day and.."

"I cant Andy" she walked into the bathroom and cut the shower on, "I have a lot of work to get done, and my maternity leave starts..."

"I wish you would quit that damn job." He stepped over to the toilet. Belinda glanced over at his rock hard cock and almost groaned.

"Want to take a shower with me?"

"Thought you'd never ask" He slid the curtain back and stepped in, "Shit baby," he adjusted the water, "how can you stand this so damn hot."

"Not as hot as you are" Belinda raked her hands through his hair.

Andy put his hands on either side of her tummy, "I cant wait for them to get here."

"Yeah, that makes two of us." She poured some shampoo into her palm, "you aren't the one getting kicked every night."

Andy stood behind her, rubbing her belly, "I love you this way."

"Why?" Belinda wrinkled her nose and made a face, "I look horrible."

"No you don't" He turned her around, "you are just about the sexiest pregnant lady I have EVER seen." He eyed her boobs.

"Hate to tell you sailor, but those are just gonna get bigger, "She rinsed her hair, "unfortunately."

"You will not hear me complain once." he slid his hand under her huge orbs. "I love your tits."

"OOOCH" Belinda sucked in her breath.

"What's wrong."

"Damn" Belinda laid her hand under her rib and sat down in the seat that was in the shower, "fuck that hurt."

"You ok baby?"

She looked up at him "Andy something doesn't feel right."

"Ok." He shut the shower off and reached for a towel. "I am calling Corrie." He turned to her, "don't worry baby, its ok"

Belinda stepped out of the shower and dried herself. She grabbed the side of the sink as another sharp pain hit, this time almost bringing her to her knees.

"Ok, I called Corrie, and I let your boss know.. hey" He stepped over to her, "come on, sit down."

"Andy I am scared, they cant come now, they are too little they..."

"Hey." He brushed her hair back, "get dressed, and lets go see Corrie. see what she says.. ok."

Belinda nodded. Andy could read the fear in her face. He was scared too, but he tried to mask it as best he could.

SHASTA

Shasta pulled into the driveway and shut the engine off. She took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Who the hell are you." Shasta stepped back.

Roxanne folded her arms over her chest. "I might ask you the same question."

Johnathan stepped in front of Roxanne and scowled, "What the hell do you want Shasta?"


	10. Chapter 10

Johnathan eased Roxanne out of the doorway and turned to Shasta.

"What do you want?"

"I.. do you know where Andy is?"

"My guess would be at home."

"No, he's not." Shasta's eyes welled, "and he hasn't been for.."

"And that is not MY problem" Johnathan scowled. "now get the…"

"Excuse me" Roxanne laid her hand on Johnathan's back. "we need to go."

"Go where" Johnathan looked back at her.

"I would rather not say… " Roxanne nodded toward Shasta.

"I will go" Shasta stepped off the porch, "but if you see Andy will you.. could you please tell him that.. I.. well.. I'm sorry."

Johnathan shut the door muttering under his breath.

"Ok. What the hell is going on?"

"Its Belinda.. she's in the hospital"

"Why?"

"I don't know.. you know what.. "Roxanne snatched her keys up.

"Ok. "Johnathan eased her keys out of her hand, "come on lets go."

ANDY AND BELINDA

"So.. whats this.. placenta.."

"Placental abruption." The Fetal Specialist tapped Belinda on the foot with his pencil, "three weeks."

Belinda nodded and looked out the window. She didn't want Andy to see the tears forming in her eyes.

"And what happens after three weeks."

"We will probably do a C-section."

"Thanks." Andy shook the doctors hand and walked him to the door.

"This is a lot for her to ingest right now.. she is not only feeling overwhelmed and terrified.. she probably also feels like a failure so..."

Andy nodded, glancing over his shoulder. He closed the door and walked over to the bed, taking Belinda's hand.

"You want to talk?"

She turned over, facing the wall.

"Lindy.. we need to..." The door opened and Andy breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Roxanne.

Johnathan kissed the top of Belinda's head and looked up at his brother, knowing that Andy needed an ear.

"Why don't you two go down and get some coffee." Roxanne pulled a chair close to the bed. "I can sit with her."

Roxanne looked at her friend and brushed her hair back, "Ok. they are gone.. what's going on?"

Belinda didn't even look at her. "I have to stay in here for three weeks."

"Ok, that's not so bad, I can come by and.."

Belinda shook her head, "Just leave me alone, please." Belinda re adjusted the pillow, "I don't need a baby sitter."

JOHNATHAN AND ANDY

"Ok, so what's this abruption shit?"

Andy explained what the specialist had told them. "I don't know what do to man." He let out a ragged breath, "I don't want to leave her, but..."

"But what." Johnathan leaned back in his chair, "Belinda and those babies come before that damn boat."

Andy rested his chin on his hand and sighed, "Why... why is this happening.. I mean.. I waited for this man."

"I know." Johnathan sighed, "its gonna be fine Andy."

Johnathan looked up to see Roxanne walking into the cafeteria.

"Thought you were sitting with Belinda."

Roxy sat down and shrugged, "She said she wants to be left alone."

"Well.. this is a lot for her to take in."

Roxy looked over at Johnathan, "Did you tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

Johnathan sipped the last of the coffee, "Shasta is in town."

Andy looked from Roxanne to Johnathan.. "WHAT?"

"She came by the house earlier." Roxanne toyed with the straw in her drink. "I hope she doesn't..."

"Me too."

SHASTA

Shasta squeezed through the laundry room window and re adjusted her shirt. Thank goodness Belinda's house was on acreage so no one saw her breaking in. She knew it was wrong.. and she shouldn't have done it.. but she had to get to Andy.. somehow.

She helped herself to a sandwich before going out to her car and grabbing her bags. She eyed the huge ferns that hung on the front porch before walking back inside.

Shasta slung her suitcase onto the bed and glanced out the window at the huge lake. She let her eyes travel and noticed the stables and sat down on the bed, sighing. The property Andy had always dreamed of. She would have to pull every rabbit out of her hat she could to get him to come back to her.

BELINDA

Belinda stared at the ceiling, running the sheet back and forth through her hands. She heard the door and looked up to see Andy coming into the room.

"Hey, I am gonna go home and take a shower...I will be back to..."

"You don't have to stay here Andy."

"Maybe I want to."

Belinda looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"For what."

"For this." She sniffed, "I cant even give you..."

"Stop that." He sat down on the side of the bed, "no one knew this would happen."

"Are they.. I mean.. the doctor's sure they will be ok."

"Yeah, they may have to stay in the NICU for a while but they will be fine."

"I feel like a failure."

"Well, you're not."

She wiped her eyes and half smiled.

"You met with Marge yet?"

"Tomorrow."

"I can do a conference call and..."

"No. " Andy brushed hair back and kissed her, "you let me handle this."

"Johnathan going with you?"

"Yeah," Andy laughed, "he's scared shitless of her."

SHASTA

Shasta was too busy opening and closing dresser drawers to hear the front door open.

"There has got to be SOMETHING here.. I mean.. she is so damn squeaky clean that..."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Shasta whirled around to find Andy standing in front of her.


	11. Chapter 11

Shasta looked at him wide eyed..

"I.. I was…"

Andy held his hand up. "You know what.. I am too fuckin tired to even give a shit." He sat down on the bed to pull his boots off. "Just be gone when I get out of the shower." He stepped into the bathroom and turned the water on.

Shasta wanted to scream. She was about to walk out of the bedroom when she noticed a white manila envelope laying on the dresser. She glanced up to be sure Andy wasn't watching her and picked it up before walking downstairs.

Shasta sat down on the couch, her hands fumbling with the clasp on the envelope. She knew she had to be quick, Andy never had been one to stand in the shower for a long time.

She heard the water shut off and slid the envelope into her bag. She'd look at it later, when she didn't have to worry about him catching her.

"Ok." Andy bounded down the stairs. "I am taking you to a hotel and…"

"I cant afford a damn hotel." She glared at him, "and you know that."

He grabbed his keys, "I am meeting with my attorney tomorrow, so you can let nerd boy know that…"

"I wont divorce you."

Andy leaned in as close to her face as he could get. "YES YOU WILL."

BELINDA

Belinda opened her eyes and tried to sit up.

"Hey," Johnathan stepped over to the bed, "you are not suppose to be getting up."

"I have to pee."

"Well, let me call…"

Belinda gave him a look and he held his hands up, stepping out of her way.

Belinda slipped back into bed and flopped back against the pillows. "This sux."

She looked out the window before looking back over at Johnathan.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

Johnathan was about to spill the beans about Shasta when thankfully Andy walked in the room.

SHASTA

Shasta slung her bag into the corner and sat down. Andy had put her up in the biggest rat hole in town. She glanced out the window and realized that there was a diner right across the street. Ever the spoiled brat, she picked up the phone book and looked the number up, "Surely they deliver."

"Eddies Diner"

"Yes.. I would like a cheeseburger, and order of fries and.."

"You will have to come in to eat."

"WHAT"

"We don't deliver." Roxanne rolled her eyes. "so if you want to eat, you will have to come in and order"

Shasta slammed the phone down. What kind of damn po dunk town was this anyway. She glanced at the envelope laying on the bed and sighed. She was hungry, she would look at that later.

She was about to walk out the door when she realized she had NO money.

'FUCK" she slung the room key across the bed. "What am I suppose to do now."

She picked the phone up and dialed.

"I need you to come to this piece of shit motel across the street from a place called Eddie's Diner."

"I am busy…"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, I am hungry.. and I have no money."

"Very well, I will be there shortly."

Shasta hung the phone up and rolled her eyes. What the hell had made her want to hook up with him anyway. He sucked in bed, hell he didn't have a pecker big enough to fill a donut hole. She stood by the window and waited.

Matt held the door for her and nodded to an empty booth in the corner.

"Looks like the Armani suit is back." Mabel nodded to the boot Matt and Shasta had sat down in.

Roxanne grabbed two water glasses and headed to the booth.

"Welcome to Eddies Diner." She smiled at Matt, "back again I see."

"Not by choice." He wiped his hand off with a napkin, "I will just have a tuna sandwich and a bowl of soup."

"What about you?"

"Cheeseburger, order of fries, slice of apple pie, and a Pepsi" Shasta almost choked when she realized this was the woman she had seen with Johnathan earlier.

"Be right back" Roxanne slid the menu under her arm.

"Andy knows I am in town."

Matt scowled. "How?"

"I well, I sort of "went" inside his house."

"You what? Did anyone see you?"

"No, that house has got to be on fifteen acres, hell I could scream and no one would hear me." She looked out the window, tears rolling down her cheeks. "there is no way he will divorce me now."

"What makes you say that?"

"He has everything he has ever wanted... and he got that damn horse back, I have no idea how." she wiped her eyes, "but more than that, she is giving him the one thing I never can."

Roxanne wasn't trying to hear the conversation between Matt and his lady friend, but she was beginning to put two and two together. She wiped her hands and dialed Johnathan's cell number.

"Hey, guess who just came into the diner for lunch?"

"Who." he blew a puff of smoke out.

"Shasta, and I know you are smoking."

Johnathan nervously looked around him, how the hell could she know that.

"Really." He thumped the cigarette and ran his hand through his hair. "Wow"

"She is with the Armani suit."

"Little punk, I'd love to beat the shit outta him."

Roxanne smiled and shook her head, "How's Belinda?"

"Sick of being in here."

"Thank you for being so sweet to her."

"She's a good kid, good to Andy" Johnathan snickered, "hell of a lot better than... hey babe I gotta go.."

"Ok, I tell Belinda I will come by later."

"I will."

"You want me to bring you guys something to eat?"

"Yeah sure."

"All right, I will see you later."

"Hey." Johnathan grinned, "love you."

Roxanne sighed, "I love you too."

She sat the food on the tray and walked up to the booth that Shasta and Matt were sitting in. They immediately quit talking when she walked up.

"Here's your cheeseburger and fries." she sat the platter down in front of Shasta, "and here is your soup and sandwich." she looked from one to the other, "get you guys anything else?"

"No, thank you." Matt picked the sandwich up and bit into it, pleasantly surprised that it was actually good. Usually the food in places like these tasted like shit.

Shasta sipped her pepsi, playing with the straw. She suddenly was not as hungry as she thought

"Thank you for dinner." she unlocked the door and flipped the lamp on.

"Your husband has an appointment with..."

"I know Matt."

"You had better hope that he doesn't mention your little breaking and entering stunt."

Shasta remembered the manila envelope she'd found and sat down on the bed, pulling her suitcase out.

"What is that?"

"Its an envelope"

"I know that, what.. never mind, I don't want to know." He got up and walked to the window, and if you stole it from that woman's home, I don't want to know that either.

Shasta pulled the documents out of the envelope, a look of horror on her face.

Matt noticed Shasta's expression and peered at the paper in her hand.

"Does that say..."

"Fifty million dollars, yeah, you read it right." Shasta slung the papers across the room, "I am fucked four ways."

Matt gathered the paper work up and started looking over each page. "This is very interesting."

"Oh why don't you shut the hell up."

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

ROXANNE

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Belinda that is great." Roxy sat down on the bed and smiled, "I am so glad you got to come home."

"Well, I have to stay in bed, but I would pretty much hang by my toes if it meant.. hey can I call you back, Andy just got home."

"Yeah sure"

Roxy hung the phone up and sighed. She knew she needed to just get this over with.

The next few minutes seemed like an eternity. She glanced down at the counter and then back at her reflection in the mirror. What in the hell was she gonna do.


	12. Chapter 12

Andy and Marge sat across the table from Shasta and Matt. Matt glanced down at the terms Marge had come up with and slid the paper back across the table to her.

"We will not agree to this."

"You don't have a choice." Marge scoffed.

"I think.."

"I will tell you this." Marge slid her glasses off and glared at Shasta. "you don't want this going to court." She snickered, "you really want to have to tell the judge how you came to be in Belinda's house, no key, uninvited."

Shasta peered over at Matt, who sat there, fiddling with his tie.

"Will you say something, you stupid ass?"

Andy fought back tossing his head back and laughing.

"I would like for you to tell me." Shasta looked at Andy, "how your.. whatever you want to call her, got Fifty Million Dollars?"

"Dammit Shasta."

"How the hell did you know about that?"

Shasta realized what she'd said, but knew it was too late to turn back. She looked up at Marge, and shuddered. This woman was intimidating as hell.

"I.. well.. I sort of took an envelope from Belinda's house that had.."

"You what?" Marge looked at Matt. "you knew about this?" Marge started gathering the paper work, "ok, we will definitely see you in court."

"Look Shasta." Andy sighed, "I don't love you, and I don't think you ever really loved me either, so why cant you just do this, lets get it over with , so I can go on with my life and…"

"NO" Shasta looked from Matt to Marge.

"Could I have a word, with my client." Matt cut his eyes over to Shasta, "please."

Marge nodded and she and Andy stood up, leaving Matt and Shasta sitting in the small room.

"Just what degree of fuckin stupid are you anyway?" Matt slung his glasses onto the table, "I told you to…"

"Yeah I know what you told me." She crossed her arms, "you also TOLD me that I would get…."

"That was before you broke into that woman's house… and STOLE documents.. are you crazy Shasta?"

"Well, according to you and Andy.. yeah I am…"

Shasta sat there, tear filled brown eyes peering up at Matt and for a moment, he almost felt sorry for her…

"Ok, this is what we are doing.. like it or not. "He scribbled something on a piece of paper. "no way am I giving my career up for you."

BELINDA

Belinda turned over, thinking she'd heard the phone. She sat up and reached for the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey," Belinda yawned.

"Well, its over, its done."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were right, Marge is a bulldog."

"I am just glad that you are finally done with that."

"Me too." he sighed, "I just wish you hadn't sold your grandparents plantation.. I mean."

"I don't need it Andy.. and besides.. I wont ever go back there."

"Well, I will see you in a bit."

Belinda stretched and went into the bathroom.

ROXANNE AND JOHNATHAN

"ROXY"

Roxanne jerked back to reality and looked up at him. "What?"

He pointed to the syrup.

"Oh," She slid the bottle across the table, "Sorry."

Johnathan poured syrup over his pancakes and looked across the table at her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She stood up and picked up her plate and coffee cup, "I just wish Belinda would call."

"I am sure everything is fine" he studied her hard. He wasn't buying the fact that she was just worried about Belinda for a second. "Well, I thought..."

"I am going to take a shower" Roxanne bolted down the hall before he could get another word out.

ANDY AND BELINDA

Belinda raked her hands through Andy's hair. "I am so glad that is over with."

"Me too" He pressed his forehead to hers.

"You had better put me down, you are gonna hurt your back"

"You aint that heavy." He sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table and gently eased her down onto his legs. "You feel ok?"

"Besides being tired as hell.. yeah I am fine."

Belinda's phone rang and Andy reached behind him.

"Hey Roxy, yeah she is right here." Andy eased Belinda's shirt open, undoing her bra, "but she's kinda busy right now." He grinned at Belinda.

"Hey Roxy."

"Hey, can you meet me for lunch?"

"Yeah sure, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bull crap, I know you better."

Andy rubbed Belinda's arm and gave her a worried look. He hoped to hell that everything was ok between Roxanne and his brother. He'd never seen Johnathan happier.

"Ok, I will meet you in an hour."

"I was kind of hoping we could... you know."

"Andy something's wrong."

"Ok." he kissed her. "but just so you know, I don't like you going off by yourself like this."

Belinda slipped her jacket on. "Its like two miles down the road, and I will call you if..."

"Sorry." He slid his arms around her, "I don't want you feeling like I am smothering you."

ROXANNE AND BELINDA

Belinda thanked the hostess and joined Roxanne at the table.

"I am sorry, I mean I know you probably..."

Belinda knew Roxanne inside and out.. and she knew something was up.

"What's wrong." Belinda slid her jacket off and politely told the waitress to give her and Roxy a minute. "Don't you dare tell me nothing.. "

Roxanne looked out the window, and then back at her friend with tear filled eyes. "I...I think I am pregnant."

Belinda clapped her hand over her mouth, "Oh my gosh."

Roxy looked up at Belinda. "Belinda I am not happy about this."

"Why." Belinda laid her hand on Roxy's arm, "the kids can grow up together, just like we did."

"I don't want this."

"Does Johnathan know?"

"No, but he will be thrilled. " Roxy slammed her hand on the table, "I knew I should have put my IUD in"

Belinda gave her friend a confused look.

"Belinda. he wanted me to get pregnant."

"Well, have you thought just maybe.. he loves you."

ANDY AND JOHNATHAN

"Man this is nice," Andy eased Rio to a stop and looked over at his brother. Andy tried not to laugh at Johnathan, sitting on Belinda's horse Trixie.. he looked like he was scared shitless.

"Yeah." Johnathan cleared his throat.

"What's bothering you man?"

"Its Roxy."

Andy slid off Rio's back and tethered him to a pole. "What's goin on, I thought you guys were..."

"Yeah, me too." Johnatahn leaned against the fence, "But she is just acting.. well... I don't know.. you know how women are."

"How do you feel about her?"

"I love her."

"You told her that?"

"Yeah, " Johnathan brushed a leaf off his shoulder. "more than once."

He looked over at his little brother and smiled, "Bought her a ring."

"No fuckin way" Andy shook his head, "Mister.. I am never getting married.. bought an engagement ring?"

"Yeah, gonna ask her tonight."

ROXANNE

Roxy kicked her shoes off and sat down on the couch. She should be happy, ecstatic, doing cartwheels, so why did she feel like the weight of the world was on her.

She got up and walked to the kitchen, just as the phone was ringing.

"Hey." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Hey, what do you want to eat tonight?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Well, I kind of need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I need to talk to you too."

Johnathan sighed, "I don't like the vibe I am getting."

"I will see you when you get home."

Roxy hung the phone up and buried her face in her hands. She had to tell him... and there was no way in hell she was keeping it.


End file.
